sharda the daguther of bardock
by countdooku123
Summary: long a go on plant vegeta sharda


**Story By CountDooku123 Harry Potter and Saruman are owned by J.R.R. Tolkin and J.K. Rowling**

 **Prologue**

 **It began in Middle Earth: Saruman the white had thought about the time he had died over and over again, maybe becoming one with the force was not so bad maybe he can find peace for one but was not the end but a new beginning I've come more powerful than any wizards even you harry potter say Saruman and so began Harry potter and the rise of Saruman the White.**

 **Chapter one a new defense against the dark arts**

 **It's the first day of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny potter had just now awoken from their sleep in their bed. Harry potter said "morning Ginny you to harry said jenny time to wake kids said harry do you think they're ready to go to Hogwarts said Ginny yes said harry I hope.** **School said lily potter and** **James potter with a shock hoping that it was a lie nope you're going to Hogwarts the both of you said harry potter and Ginny potter and you be getting a new teacher who said lily potter and** **James potter then harry potter and Ginny potter both said his name is Saruman. Then lily potter and** **James potter said not Saruman the white the movie actor they both jumped with joy is it him they both said mom and dad then harry potter and Ginny potter said yes it is him as they both walked down to the Hogwarts express. They saw Ron Wesley and Hermione granger and son daughter their names are scabbers and crookshanks as they both said cool said Ginny potter and James potter as they are getting on the Hogwarts express. Then harry potter and Ginny potter said be good you two we will mom dad lily potter and James potter both said and so the Hogwarts express. Left to Hogwarts then harry potter said I've got a bad feeling about this they be ok said Ginny potter as cat ran past them Ginny potter said to harry potter is that a good sign no its not said harry potter look up to the sky as storm s started to come their way the end of chapter one.**

 **Chapter two Hogwarts express caught in a storm.**

 **As The Hogwarts express started to move a down the tracks a storm had just a come out of no where as it started to rain and snow and lighting bolts and Flames down the side of the Hogwarts express as Scabbers and Crookshanks were both thinking how could this storm be happening they both said the weather was to be sunny and cloudy to day then lily potter and** **James potter said this is no normal storm this was a wizard storm and only two people have the power to make this storm they both said hoping it was not true then Scabbers and Crookshanks both said who making this storm then James potter said** **lily potter and James potter** **and Snape just then Scabbers and Crookshanks both said that cant be their both dead then lily potter and** **James potter both said we know as they where about to say something when The Hogwarts express had stopped in a town called soul of the rings that's what this place was once called by a old name long ago both said lily potter and** **James potter then Scabbers and Crookshanks both said don't tell us were in then James potter said the home of Saruman and the brith place of star wars and lord of the rings both Scabbers and Crookshanks were shocked as they saw an old man wearing white robes and holding a staff and came up to them and said you been busy of late my friend s then lily potter and James potter both said Saruman end of chapter two.**

 **Chapter three seeing and not for seen the wiser wizard.**

 **scabbers and crookshanks were shocked still that Saurman was standing in front of them then lily potter and James potter bowdown to Saurman then scabbers and crookshanks said get up this is no time to honor him then lily potter and James potter said why? they both said then Saurman said they are right the hour is late my friend s and it is time to get on the Hogwarts express and it is a three day trip to get to Hogwarts then lily potter and James potter both said as you wish master they said to Saruman then scabbers and crookshanks both said how do know about Hogwarts our school saurman ? then as saruman was about to say something when they got on Hogwarts express but he was over speech by voldemort the son of malfoy then said I think your in the wrong group with a dark look on his face that could make other kids scared but not saurman did not like what voldemort son of malfoy had said then saruman said to voldemort is their a reason why my friend why you have to be so dark or is it because of your father or is it both ? then voldemort said it is but what would you know your nothing but an old man with nothing more to saye. then saruman had got up from his chair with his staff ready to fight him but he was stoped by James potter then he said pleas don't saruman hes not inportent not yet**

 **To be continued**

 **chapter for the coming of light and darkens with in** **Hogwarts**

 **the** **Hogwarts express had just now got to** **Hogwarts every one was happy to be here but** **lily potter and James potter a long with** **voldemort were both thinking the Same thing why do we have to be here if we know what are mom and have already know then** **scabbers and crookshanks said so we can not make bad moves juts as are mom and dad then** **Saurman** **had said yes and no its ok to make some bad moves but not all the time even i had made some in my past life but all we have to do to make the right move when the time comes then the world becomes open not with the light and the dark but with your mind just as Lily potter and James potter were about to say something when they were all ready in Hogwarts.**

 **chapter 5 Severus snape revived and the third coming of Sirus black.**


End file.
